Boba Fett:The Judas Contract
by Star Wars Anthology Series
Summary: Set in 1BBY, a Mandalorian gladiator has crossed the space gangster Jabba the Hutt, now for 20,000 credits Boba Fett has been given the task of hunting this man down. Fett's worst childhood memories will arise as well as an internal conflict on his loyalty to Mandalore.
1. Chapter 1

**Boba Fett: The Judas Contract Chapter 1**

**1BBY**

**Geonosis, Underground Gladiator pit**

The large muscular Bothan Rax Roosh screamed as the crowd of many species reached a near frenzy. The beast raised a large flail as he gazed down at his opponent that scurried across the dusty floor. His opponents dented and scratched Mandalorian armour had taken a huge beating, Rax turned his head to the small throne balcony of the gladiator arena where the fight organiser stood and watched. The Utapuan man on the balcony silenced the crowd with his hands as he raised his long arms in the air; the signal giving a beaten gladiator an opportunity to submit. But this act was reserved for the only most popular gladiators who were big money draws and more advantageous to keep alive. The Mandalorian discreetly picked up a handful of dirt, he slowly rose to his feet and tossed the dirt into Rax's face. The Bothan coughed and snorted as his opponent in one swift movement released three razor sharp blades from his gauntlet, leapt forward and ran it across his throat. Rax's eyes rolled to the back of his head and the insides of his throat poured down his hairy chest.

**Tatooine, hours later **

'Disgusting' Boba Fett thought to himself as he walked through the Mos Eisley cantina. The Mandalorian scanned his eyes across the tables and chairs looking for him. His helmet was stuffy even with the cooling systems on full blast. Boba Fetts boot spurs clinked as he strode over to a table at the back of the dingy cantina. Fett rested his blaster rifle on his lap, the drunken scum all around him looked nervous to be in the presence of the much feared bounty hunter. Boba Fett focused his gaze on the entrance way, he waited for some time and then the man he wanted to see walked in. The man from Rodia saw Fett in seconds and walked over to him. The Mandalorian clutched his blaster rifle harder and gestured with his head for Greedo to sit down.

"You scare the locals Fett" Greedo said in his native tongue, a language that Boba Fett could understand

"What does the Hutt want?" Boba said coldly

"15,000 credits, dead or alive. Standard deal"

"Fine. So why isn't Jabba speaking to me right now?"

"Jabba is a busy guy, his influence spreads across the system-"

"Take me to him now or I stand up and walk out right this second"

Greedo nodded his head as he felt the sweat emerge on his neck around his collar

**Jabba's Palace **

Boba Fett stood outside Jabba's private quarters. Opposite to the bounty hunter stood Bib Fortuna; the white skinned Twi'lek who served as a majordomo to the criminal boss. Boba looked Fortuna up and down and analysed his posture. Why is everyone nervous around me? Fett thought to himself.

"Master Jabba will see you now" Bib Fortuna spat in his gruff voice

"Good" Boba growled back as he sensed Bib's dislike for him

The bounty hunter was led into a large circular room which was highly decorated with ornate statues, tables and chandeliers. Jabba the Hutt lay on his large throne, slobber running from his mouth made the room stink. Boba Fett clicked on his helmet cooling system as he felt the stuffiness of the room hit his body. Jabba smiled and licked his lips at the sight of the Mandalorian.

"If you want me, we'll talk like this. Don't send some inexperienced Rodian to barter me a deal, I think I've earned that much" Fett spoke up as he looked deep in Jabba's eyes

"Very well Fett"

"So who's the bounty?"

"A Mandalorian, goes by the name Diren Sprax. Guy wears the famous armour much like you"

"Who wants him gone?"

"Sprax spent the last twenty years of his life as a gladiator in the underground Geonosis fighting pits. He was paid to drop a fight, to submit to some big name Bothan. Sprax split the guy's throat and set him on fire. He then escaped, killing his gladiator master and my representative in the process. I placed a lot of credits on him to lose that fight, a lot of credits that I now do not own. Also a lot of 'businessmen' on Geonosis also put a lot of credits on that fight. So a lot of people want Sprax's head but you're going to get it for _me_"

Boba Fett turned his head and looked at Bib Fortuna as he pondered the deal. Fortuna gave the Fett a sarcastic smile.

"Fine but for 20,000 units. Not 15,000"

"You drive a hard bargain Fett. But fine you have a deal. Just bring me his head and you'll have your reward"

The Mandalorian smiled inside his helmet and turned around being led back outside by Bib Fortuna.

**Geonosis System, The outer rim territory, Arkanis System**

The SLAVE 1 thundered through the vastness of space towards Geonosis; the desolate desert planet that many hated and feared for its primitive like culture. Boba flicked a few buttons and put the ship onto autopilot. The Fett then stood up from his control chair and made his way down to the small loading bay. Boba opened up a metal compartment that held his armour, the bounty hunter reached in and pulled out his helmet and gazed into its visor. Boba saw his reflection in the blackness but didn't like the man that looked back at him. Fett placed it down on the metal shelf next to him and pulled out his blaster rifle from the compartment next. He checked it over for any damage or erosion but he knew it was fine all along. 'A Mandalorian…' He thought to himself '…No. Can't get sentimental. It's the reason I've stayed alive this long. A bounty is a bounty'. He ran his hand down his face and breathed in hard, he never showed it but he always got nervous before a bounty.

**Down on Geonosis **

Diren Sprax stomped through the sand in his full Mandalorian armour. His armour was stained with blood of fallen gladiatorial opponents and fashioned the scars of many a battle. Sprax came to the top of a dune and pulled off his helmet. His face was rugged and handsome, a scar ran down the left side of his face from his forehead to his chin all thanks to a Wookie with a war hammer. Sprax turned his head around and looked back at the large hive like coliseum on the horizon that he had escaped from. He knew a big price was now on his head but he didn't care. Sprax slid his helmet back down as the sand storm began to be kicked up by large gusts of wind. Sprax knew the nearest space port was about a mile away and if he could get there; he had a good chance of escaping Geonosis completely. Sprax blinked twice and continued on his way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Boba Fett: The Judas Contract Part II **

**1BBY**

The entrance ramp of the _Punishing One _hissed as it closed. The bounty hunter from Corellia strode down the walkway with his Valken-38 blaster and sniper rifle over each shoulder. On his right leg he holstered a sidearm and a vibro dagger on his lower left leg. The gun for hire spat as a gust of sandy wind blew into his rough face. The man came to the end of the walkway and stood in front of a large arching door. His left eyebrow raised _do I knock and see whose home? _From inside, the door opened and a tall Utapuan stood in the doorway. Either side of him hovered four Geonosians all holding their own cumbersome sonic blasters. _Bugs. _The Utapuan man was the first to break the almost awkward silence "Welcome to Geonosis, I am Ru Baruba Daneb and I am the chief administrator of the finest 'combat spectacles' the galaxy has to offer. I understand that you are Dengar?"

The bounty hunter nodded his head. The Utapuan continued "Come inside, there is much to talk about and so little time". _Just tell me who to kill _Dengar thought to himself as he was led inside and escorted down the poorly lighted corridor and into a conference room. Daneb sat down near to Dengar and offered him a drink. "Diren Sprax. A Mandalorian rouge gladiator who killed one of my staff and won a fight that let's just say…he really should have lost. He made me lose a lot of credits and other people to, such as Jabba the Hutt; who I hear has sent his own man to Geonosis"

_Boba Fett _Dengar thought to himself before he even had to be told. Dengar respected the Mandalorian and they had even worked together a few times. The Utapuan crossed his arms "I do not know how much the Hutt has offered his man for Sprax's head but my offer to you is 17,000 units"

Dengar licked his dry lips and rubbed the sand of the back of his hand "Which way did he go?"

Boba Fett walked across the sandy gladiatorial pit; the last know sighting of Diren Sprax. Boba gazed down at the blood and fire stained sand at the center of the arena. _This must be where the Bothan was slain _Boba thought to himself and knelt down next to the burnt sand. Fett then stood up and walked to the edge of the pit, he slid open the warrior's entrance door and walked inside. The red skinned and black horned Devaronian Boba was looking for was waiting for him where they agreed to meet. "Sykk Tampo?" Boba asked as the Devaronian smiled and nodded his head. The bounty hunter tossed him a small pouch of credits from his belt. "I saw Sprax myself fleeing from outside the arena south east and into the great dunes" Tampo started before he was interrupted by Boba "On foot, speeder bike or landspeeder?" Tampo looked down the corridor to check they weren't being watched and answered the question "On foot, he was still in his full armor"

Boba tilted his head slightly backwards "What color was it?" "Blue with bits of black and grey I guess, well and the blood stains of Rax Roosh!" "And who else of my kind has come here?" Boba asked

"Bounty hunter? Word in the stands is that the hooded one from Corellia was spotted being greeted by the administrator himself on hangar 16, I also hear that he has been offered 17,000 credits"

_17,000. Glad I bartered with Jabba. _Boba Fett had heard enough and had gotten his monies worth.

Boba Fett scurried through the shadows of the catacomb like building, hiding himself from the occasional Geonosian that buzzed past. Boba made his way secretly to the entrance door out to hanger 16. The bounty hunter pushed open the door and then he saw her, the _Punishing One. The informant was lying after all_ Boba thought _makes a nice change then. _Fett opened a pouch on his belt and took out a small tracking device and strode a few steps down the hanger walkway. The Mandalorian pulled his arm back and tossed the magnetic device onto the hull of the star ship. _Dengar won't search the dunes on foot and this way I can keep track of him. _

Diren Sprax panted and wheezed on his knees as the belting sun beat down on his metal armor. He pulled off his helmet and tossed it across the dune. His eyes suddenly widened as he heard the very distinct buzzing sound of a flying Geonosian. Sprax scrambled across the sand, picked up his helmet and hid behind a mound of sand facing the direction of the buzzing. Sprax put his stuffy helmet back on and waited. The buzzing sound got very close and then he heard the disgusting and unique sounds of the native language. _I count two of them _Sprax thought to himself as he reached down and pressed a small button on his left gauntlet. Diren Sprax like a viper jumped from cover and fired the grapping hook from his gauntlet, the hook fired straight and struck the first Geonosian square in his chest. Green blood splurged out and slapped the sandy floor. Sprax retracted the line into his gauntlet, the other _bug _fired his sonic blaster but his aim was poor. Sprax picked up the force pike of his latest victim and hurled it like a javelin. The pike flew and sparkled off the sun, it plunged itself into the second Geonosian's forehead. A second splurge of thick alien blood splattered on the floor as his newly dead carcass fell to the ground. _Inexperienced fools out for a credit _Sprax thought to himself as he picked up the sonic blaster and threw its leather strap over his shoulder.

Boba Fett leaned back in the chair of the SLAVE I and looked at the tracking monitor to the left of his face. Dengar's ship was represented a bleeping green dot on the screen and it was not moving. Boba tossed off his helmet and turned the ships cooling systems on to full blast. _I hate this planet _Boba thought as he sat waiting for the dot to move. If It moved anywhere other than south east then he knew Dengar was following the wrong trail. If it moved south east then he knew he could stop Dengar and get Sprax for himself. Boba knew Dengar wasn't one to wait around and he didn't want to kill him unless it was totally had to be done. He respected Dengar and admired and related to his ruthless nature. There was also one other thing that they had in common, they both had a keen distaste for a certain smuggling scoundrel from Corellia. The bleep started to move. _South east _Boba thought, _this has suddenly got a lot more interesting. _


End file.
